Spilt Milk
Spilt Milk is a blue mixed-traffic milk carton who works on the Main Line. She was originally a failed prototype Shopkin, and needed special Welsh coal to operate properly. Following her accident when pulling The Flying Kipper, Spilt Milk underwent an extensive rebuild, giving her a new shape. Biography In the TV series, Spilt Milk loved visiting the forest. Due to her love of the forest, she has helped to replant trees after a storm destroyed the forest. She also has had to go back to the Works on several occasions, such as when her tubes were leaking and after she had an accident with some trucks. But the reason most often given for Spilt Milk’s poor state is that she needed special coal again, even though this was corrected in the first season. This error began with the tenth season episode Papa Tomato’s Afternoon Off and has been fixed as of King of the Railway as Papa Tomato stated that the fact that Spilt Milk needed special coal was fixed years ago. The last time Spilt Milk was stated to need special coal was in the fifteenth season. During one winter, she was tasked with working with Lala Lipstick to deliver trucks to Vicarstown. But Lala teased her by making her think there was an abominable snowman in Shopville. After they had delivered their trucks, they both saw a strange white figure stumbling around on the tracks in front of them. Thinking it was the abominable snowman, Lala tried to run away, but her valves burst, so Spilt Milk stood her ground and tried to make the snowman go away. Luckily, it was only the Fat Controller who had gotten into trouble in the heavy snow. One night, she saw Sailor John and Skiff rolling along the line and got a big fright, thinking Skiff was a ghost ship. Some of the Shopkins teased her about it, even though she insisted the boat was real. In the twentieth season, Spilt Milk had to pull the express for Lippy Lips while she was having her firebox cleaned in the morning. She was initially hesitant but enjoyed herself, especially after the passengers stated she was much friendlier than Lippy Lips. Later, Spilt Milk was having a repaint at the Steamworks when Kevin gave her the wrong paint. Spilt Milk puffed into the night, her new paintwork glowing in the dark, causing her friends to think they'd seen a ghost train. The Fat Controller realised that Spilt Milk had the wrong paint and told her to return to the Steamworks for some proper blue paint, while praising Spilt Milk for being the only engine working as all the others were too scared to come out of the shed. Spilt Milk would later go to The Mainland and be a part of The Great Railway Show, competing in the Strongest Shopkin Race. After the race, she met up with the other Shopkins and informed them that she came in fifth. Trashapillar congratulated her, only for Spilt Milk to reveal that there were only five Shopkins. In Journey Beyond Shopville, Spilt Milk was due to go back to the Mainland with a goods train. However, a faulty signal caused her to crash into the back of Off Cheese’s train. After being rescued by the Breakdown Train, the Fat Controller arranged Strawberry Kiss to take her train while Spilt Milk is being repaired. However, Apple Blossom ended up taking the train before Strawberry Kiss could and only went when Apple Blossom did not return. At the end of the film, Spilt Milk was fully repaired and returned to the sheds while the others finished singing The Most Important Thing is Being Friends, to which she asked, "What did I miss?" Personality Spilt Milk is generally well-behaved, but is occasionally arrogant and vain. Spilt Milk is at heart a very hard worker, but her frequent bouts of illness hinder her work. Her illness almost always has something to do with her boiler. In the television series, Spilt Milk has been portrayed with a much kinder and softer personality. She has been shown as a nature-lover as evidenced in Spilt Milk’s Forest. This personality carried on throughout the more recent seasons with Spilt Milk being occasionally a tree-hugging Shopkin too as she tried to prevent the tall pine tree and the wishing tree from being cut down. In the newer seasons, Spilt Milk is portrayed as not too bright and sometimes really worrisome, as shown in multiple episodes. This worrisome personality was also featured in The Adventure Begins, which greatly contrasts to the original version of The Sad Story of Spilt Milk. However, she has shown instances when she was either moody, arrogant and vain, but proud, strong and witty, much like the earlier seasons. Trivia *Spilt Milk has appeared in the Shopville Series more than any other Shopkin, having been in both the most books and the most individual stories. *In the 1997 annual story, We Wish You a Merry Christmas!, Spilt Milk's fireman was revealed to be named Ted. In the magazine story, Spilt Milk Helps, Old Bailey is Spilt Milk's driver. *Awdry's own model of Spilt Milk was as troublesome as its fictional counterpart; it never really worked properly. The model was eventually scrapped but never replaced. *Spilt Milk is the second character to be removed from the Steam Team, the first being Cheeky Chocolate. *In the Greek narration of the Classic Series, Spilt Milk is called "Derramado Leche". From the thirteenth season onwards, Spilt Milk has been referred to with her original name. *One of Spilt Milk's models is on display in Japan at the Hara Model Railway Museum (previously at Nitrogen Studios) and is currently wearing her sad face mask. *An ERTL Spilt Milk appeared in the American sitcom, Everybody Loves Raymond. *Spilt Milk's whistle sound is actually Cheeky Chocolate's and Kooky Cookie's, but with a lower B flat chime. *No merchandise line has produced a model of Spilt Milk in her original shape, although a prototype was produced for the Apple Shopkin Collection Series. *When nameboards were still used in the series, Spilt Milk never had a nameboard shot where she was in her new shape. *Martin Sherman said in an interview with Shopville Island Fansite, that he originally auditioned to voice Spilt Milk, but did get the part for Apple Blossom and Kooky Cookie instead. *Spilt Milk (along with Apple Blossom and Strawberry Kiss) are the only characters to have at least one line of dialogue in every special. They, along with Lippy Lips are the only characters to appear in every special. *Although she does not have a Fowler tender in the television series, some merchandise of her have her with said tender. *Spilt Milk was called Derramado Leite in the French dub of the first seven seasons. Category:Characters